


ignore the comedians

by soliloquium



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (Sort of) Humor, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Romance, Soulmate AU, and catra is still in the Horde, and no, canon AU, dark-ish sorta, duh - Freeform, i dont just mean catra, i like my characters angsty and resentful, in which adora grows up in bright moon, slow-burn-ish???, soulmate colors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliloquium/pseuds/soliloquium
Summary: (there's too much space in her ribcage. there is an ache, a void and it can only be filled by her. but the chasm between them yawns, acid filled. their arms are chained to their sides, soldiers forever more.)when adora meets her soulmate, the world explodes with colour.and starts dripping blood - catadora





	ignore the comedians

**Author's Note:**

> this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
but not as much as i do

Adora had high hopes at first.  
  
They could hear the soft, sober murmurs of consideration through the heavy regal doors and Bow shared a shit-eating grin with her. The grin lasted all of 4 seconds before the characteristic huffs appeared, the yelling, the warbled "no trust-no responsibility".   
  
Then, the doors flew open, causing Bow to stumble back as Glimmer marched angrily away, her mother taciturn in the doorway.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY-," Bow began.  
  
"WE WEREN'T TRYING TO LISTEN IN TO THE CONVERSATION-" Adora continued, sweating bullets.   
  
"TOTALLY. WE WERE JUST. YOU KNOW-"  
  
"GUARDING THE DOOR-!"  
  
"YES. FROM UH."  
  
"FROM POTENTIAL INTERRUPTIONS. YOU KNOW HOW THOSE BUTLERS ARE HA. HA."  
  
The two idiots were promptly yanked away by a very irritated Glimmer, and the three fell into step almost immediately.   
  
"So, I'm guessing that was a no to our plan," Bow prodded, trying not to further provoke Glimmer, who was increasingly turning various shades of red.   
  
“Of course she did, did you ever expect different went she thinks I’m a unreliable, naïve little...” Her hands moved rapidly, angrily, as she continued into her tangent and Adora may or may not have stepped ever so slightly to the side by a foot to avoid her flailing arms.   
  
Glimmer was was a very passionate person and Adora has learned, that while she loved her friend, this was not always a good thing.   
  
She tried hard to concentrate on her friends words, tried to nod appropriately but she was looking at Bow to placate her anyways and the sword in Adora’s belt took up a lot of thinking space.   
  
They'd found it while trespassing through the forest; glimmer and Bow bickering about who would win in a fight if now didn’t have arrows and Glimmer was exhausted. They’d tested it out. Adora wouldn’t know, she tried not to interfere these days now that puberty wasn’t just encroaching but there, in their face. A shitty, smug little pixie with a glittery diaper and a sash that read "hormones". What Adora wouldn’t give to squash it.   
  
And because Adora was by no means a violent person. (Mostly)  
  
Anyways, the sword had fallen into her hands and things had clicked, in a weird, celestial, life changing way. It was like an extended part of her arm now and even giving it to Glimmer for inspection felt like loosing a limb.   
  
She really really wanted to know to know what color it was. But when bow tried to explain, “blue. Like. Glass or something ish blue. But stronger than glass. And the hilt is golden. Like. Um. Your hair. But shiny. Not that your hair isn’t shiny-".   
  
Adora didn't have the heart to explain how contrast in monochrome worked.  
  
They wouldn’t understand. They’d grown up with colour, with knowing their soulmates. The world wasn’t one big confusing question mark to them. Their destinies and futures were carved out for them but  
  
with this sword. Adora felt like she could carve her own.   
  
“-don’t you agree, Adora?”  
  
”-Yes. I was listening. Lots of listen-“  
  
“And you AGREE with me when I say going to Thaymor when it’s a likely place of attack is a /Bad/ idea.”  
  
”/You’re a bad idea/,” Glimmer shot back before turning to Adora and patting her Big Shiny Sword, “don’t you want an opera unity to actually use this baby?”  
  
Adora fought the urge to say yes. She’d been brought up as a soldier in Bright Moon, making calm, rational decisions about glimmers safety was something that had been ingrained into her bones. Her voice was apologetic, “glimmer...”  
  
”Fine. I’ll just go myself,” and then they were greeted by the sight of Glimmers retreating back.   
  
Adora shot Bow a wane smile, “we’re going to follow her aren’t we?”  
  
Bow had already began to slump after her, “why do you bother asking.”

* * *

Thankfully, when they reached Thaymor the town seemed even more harmonious than usual. Adora melted into the party. She wasn’t a relaxed person by nature but something about food and horses just soothed her soul. Mostly the horses. Those absolute units.   
  
Glimmer, however, adora noticed while in between colt-petting, was pouting, clearly disappointed by the apparent peace. “I’ll go after her,” Bow had said and Adora nodded. It didn’t matter. He hadn’t looked back to check.   
  
They'd grown up together, the three of them, their experiences intertwined in a long, messy, three-way braid. Everything from stealing extra pudding from the kitchen to King Micah’s death. And Glimmer and Bow didn’t leave her out. Ever. But.   
  
But they were soulmates.   
  
Just as Adora beginning to loose herself in the gooey-ness of her chocolate malt cake to get away from her depressing thoughts, she heard it.   
  
Her eyes widened but before she had a chance to scream or shout, they were there already. Bold and menacing and red, nightmarish and proud; The Horde.   
  
Red.   
  
Adora could see colour. 

* * *

They must've been somewhere where in the panicked crowd. That would be the most logical explanation. But she didn’t have time to ask, time to fawn over the fact that Josefina(horse) was even more majestic in brown, that her hands were pale, that her other half was in the vicinity.   
  
Panic and screaming and smoke filled her senses instead, Bow and Glimmer’s safety grasping at her hand with its over hand.  
  
Fuck. Fuck.   
  
They should’ve never have come.   
  
Another horde ship.   
  
Fuck. Fuck.   
  
Where were they?!  
  
Fuck-  
  
She felt herself getting yanked backwards by a tug at her ponytail and she stumbled, falling.   
  
“No point in running anywhere, Blondie, this place is a goner.”  
  
Her voice was cocky, mischievous, crackling like a honeyed fireplace. It would’ve made Adora’s toes curl if she clearly wasn’t a god damn Horde Soldier (okay, maybe Adora’s toes curled anyways).  
  
Her head was still spinning from her topple to the ground. Faintly, she heard, “Catra, stop messing around, Shadow Weaver wants this place down quick and efficient.” And “Sorry, Lonnie, I didn’t know _you_ were the New Force Captain.”  
  
Her mind shut everything out. Bow and Glimmer. That was what mattered. She got up again. “Oh she’s a tough one, isn’t she-“ Adora felt a claw grab at her arm but this time her training kicked in, a swift under cut here and there and the Horde soldier was beneath her.   
  
Her eyes were were the most vibrant fucking things Adora has ever seen. Blue and green and fuck she didn’t have time to be lesbian, Glimmer and Bow were still out there and they had as much defensive energy as baby kittens.   
  
“Didn’t know Bright Moon kept soldiers? Figured they were too busy sparkling to- heY YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN WHILE I’M MONOLOG-ING.”  
  
But Adora couldn’t. Wouldn’t loose the only fucking friends she had. She screamed her voice raw, their names a mantra. There was fire, broken buildings, remnants of what had been a second home to her.   
  
They'd been having a party only a few minutes ago. Or had it been an hour?  
  
The Horde soldier was still chasing at her heels.   
  
She zigzagged between the bones of Thaymor’s buildings and when she blinked, she was in the whispering woods instead. Big fuck.   
  
She heard the cackle behind her, unearthly, divine and hellish at the same time, “For a wanna be Princess, you sure are fast. But running only gets you so far, girlie.”  
  
Adora turned around, unwilling to fight but not having a choice.   
  
In a smooth, swift motion, she pointed her sword at Catra.  
  
A cackle. There it was again. The honeyed fireplace. “You can hold a sword, very, very cute. Now if only you knew how to use - HEY, WATCH IT.”  
  
She leaped out of Adora’s range, her eyebrows furrowed in irritation, “you’re so fucking rude. Didn’t they tell you to let people finish talking back in Bright Moon Acad-“  
  
The ground began to shake. Shit  


* * *

  
It loomed above them, vibrating with lethal intent exactly one meter away from Adora. She stared up at it in dumb terror, fingers twitching.   
  
She knew the Horde, had memorized their atrocities from her sheltered little home in Bright Moon. But this scaley, purple thing? This was the stuff of nightmares and Adora knew, really, in the back of her mind that she should’ve been running but her feet were stapled down.   
  
But it then she was hoisted up, the scary, worm like creature was further away and a snappy voice broke her out of her mind cave, “You _trying_ to get yourself killed blondie?”  
  
Her mind raced, “what-why-“  
  
“_Shut up_,” and Catra’s frustration was valid. The thing had borrowed underground and the increasing line of displaced   
dirt was moving at a scary speed. It wasn’t long before Catra tripped over the rocks, throwing Adora to the other side.   
  
Adora scrambled to her feet. Her hands burned with the cuts, her hair was slipping out of her ponytail and the monster was distracted with Catra. She could get out now, find Glimmer and Bow. That’s why she was here, after all. To look after them. That’s why she existed.   
  
And yet, her feet couldn’t move. Her eyes transfixed. They both couldn’t survive. There wasn’t any possibility of that. This monster thing. It was taller than trees.   
  
But a feral protectiveness surged through her. Something primal in her veins, something more real than blood, dripping into her sword from her hands. Without thinking, her lips moved, “For the honor of grey skull.”  
  
The rest was a blur of bright light and unadulterated power. This was metamorphosis, like the butterfly. But instead of fragile, petal wings, this was electricity. This was the entire world in the palm of her hand.   
  
She took the monster down in seconds and Catra watched, disguising all other emotions with a carefully crafted look of suspicion.   
  
When Adora moved to help her up, Catra brushed away her hand.   
  
They stood staring clearly at each other and, in that one moment, they both knew. Their universes synchronized, the colors glowed.   
  
And then that moment ended. At Catra turned.   
  
“The names Catra. Remember it. I’m going to get back at you for this.”


End file.
